A bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is a widely-employed device that includes a base region, a collector region, and an emitter region. A BJT usually contains two p-n junctions butting each other with one of the component regions common to both junctions. A first junction may be formed by the base and the emitter regions, and a second junction may be formed by the emitter and the collector regions. In operation, current flows through the emitter and collector regions through a gated voltage across the base and emitter regions. Various schemes have been proposed to improve the BJT performance, for example, by reducing the internal resistance or contact resistance among the components of the BJT.